Update:Halos, God Books
If you have been stocking up on Castle Wars tickets or wandering around Gielinor praying for your run energy to come back, this week's update will put a smile on your face. Halos Ever since the idea of halos passed the poll Castle Wars fans have been desperate to see them introduced into the game. Rest assured, the wait was worth it. Mod Alfred put the time to good use and created some fantastic new Zamorak, Guthix and Saradomin-styled halos. Halos have the following defensive stats: *Stab: +11 *Slash: 12 *Crush: +10 *Magic: +11 *Ranged: -1 *Prayer: +3 Head over to Castle Wars and start saving, you can now purchase these halos from the reward shop for the low, low price of only 300 tickets. New god books If you're lucky enough to own a completed God book, pay Jossik a visit. Three new books have found their way into his possession and if you've had a prayer book from Jossik before he will happily sell you one of the new ones. The stats of the new books are as follows. Book of Law (Armadyl) *10 Range attack *5 Prayer Book of War (Bandos) *2 Strength *5 Prayer Book of Darkness (Ancient) *10 Magic attack *5 Prayer Treasure trail hunters will find some new pages showing up in their caskets so head over to the HAM hideout and pick those pockets. Stamina potions Agility-grinders rejoice, stamina potions are here. Created with a super energy potion and amylase, the stamina potion will restore 20% of your energy and reduce the rate that your energy drains when running by 70% for 2 minutes. The stamina potion requires 77 herblore to make and the barbarian mix requires 86 herblore. You will only find amylase crystals in Grace's shop with a pack of 100 crystal costing 10 marks so parkour your way to your nearest rooftop agility course and start collecting! In other news… *Fixed a stretching issue with the amulet of fury (or) on females. *Chatheads have been added for the decorative magic hat. *The Bandos chestplate no longer shows bare hands when you are actually wearing gloves. *Extended antifire potions rewarded from elite treasure trails are now noted. *The Armadyl chestplate now protects both shoulders for females. *Dropping an item with an alchemy value of 30,000 coins or more will now prompt a confirmation message. The Midsummer Event is half way done, with a whole week of challenges yet to come. Put down your hatchets and get on over to Kaqemeex in Taverley to keep up with the daily riddles and rewards. To discuss this update, join us on our forums. On Tuesday we put up The Month Ahead, a short insight into some of the things planned in the month of July. Click here to be taken to the post and to get a sneak-peek. We also put up a developer blog for the new continent. It is your chance to learn about Civitas illa fortis, Port Roberts and the Colosseum. You can even help craft the new continent by submitting your ideas for content to fill it up, or even by naming it. Click here and check it out. Next Monday registration for the Clan Cup will open, so make sure you know what to prepare for by checking out the Clan Cup developer blog here. Don't miss our Q&A livestream from 5pm on Twitch! Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexAlfred, @JagexAsh, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath The Old School Team